Snappy/Transcript
(The episode starts at Peashooter's house) Bell: (rings) Peashooter: (opens the door) Chomper and Snapdragon: (come in) Bloomerang: Hey, Chomper! Peashooter: Who is he? Snapdragon: I'm Snapdragon. Bloomerang: That's Chomper's brother. Peashooter: How do you know about him? Bloomerang: We've been friends since kindergarten. Like you and Wall-nut. Snapdragon: So, what do you do here in PBC? Peashooter: We sing and play. Bloomerang: We started a year ago. Snapdragon: Play me a song. Peashooter: OK. Ready, set, PLANT!!! (They play The Zombie Song) Snapdragon: Whoa! That was cool! Do you know what you should do? Make a remix album. Bloomerang: Full of remixes? Peashooter: Duh! That's why it's called a remix album. Scene: (cuts to the streets) Blover: Why are we here, Sunflower? Wall-nut: Yeah, it's weird. Sunflower: To feel the air. (sniffs) (sighs) Fresh air. Wall-nut: Look, Street berries! (eats them) (his eyes turn red) Scene: (cuts to Peashooter's house) Snapdragon: And have a remix for that song that lasts 5 minutes. Peashooter: Chomper, your brother is incredible! I could listen to him for like........all week long. Snapdragon: It will be called 'The Extended Mix'! Bloomerang: He sure is. Chomper: (becomes sad) Scene: (cuts to the streets) Wall-nut: I need to destroy the city! Blover: (laughs) Good one! Wall-nut: I'll destroy this city! (leaves) Sunflower: Oh no! This is bad. (faints) Scene: (cuts to Peashooter's house) Snapdragon: ...Black Mix, P Mix, B Mix, C Mix, Band Mix, Bounce Mix, Hot Mix and Dark Mix. Peashooter and Bloomerang: (clap) Chomper: (leaves sad) Scene: (cuts to the forest) Blover: Why is Wall-nut here? Sunflower: I don't know. He said he was going to destroy the...city. Sunflower and Blover: THE CONTROL DISC!!!! Blover: If Wall-nut controls the city with this, we're going to end up bad! Sunflower: How much bad? Blover: Dead! Sunflower: I just asked. Scene: (cuts to Peashooter's house) Snapdragon: You know, guys, it's great you three work together and... Peashooter: WHERE'S CHOMPER?! Bloomerang: Chomper, where are you? Snapdragon: He's in the kitchen. Peashooter, Bloomerang and Snapdragon: (go to the kitchen) Peashooter: There he is! Scene: (cuts to The Control Disc area) Wall-nut: Finally, I'll destroy the city and the people who live in in it. Mwahahahahahaha! Sunflower and Blover: (come) Sunflower: Wall-nut, I know this isn't you. It's something but I don't know what. Blover: THE BERRIES! HE BECAME EVIL WHEN HE ATE THE BERRIES! Sunflower: Oh! (punches Wall-nut in the belly) Street Berries: (pop out of Wall-nut's mouth) Wall-nut: (his eyes turn black) Sunflower? Blover? What are we doing here? How do we got here? Why do I feel I got punched ib the belly? Sunflower: The street berries turned you evil. You came here to destroy the city with The Control Disc. Sorry for the punch. Scene: (cuts to Peashooter's house) Peashooter: Chomper, come on. Chomper: You like Snapdragon more than me. Bloomerang: That's not true. He was just saying some band ideas. You're our best friend. Peashooter, Bloomerang, Chomper and Snapdragon: (hug) Category:The Amazing Adventures of Peashooter transcripts